I'm (not) Okay
by Luv10
Summary: "Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Jika kebahagiaannya adalah kau dan bukannya aku, kenapa aku harus memaksanya untuk menyukaiku? Kau harus bisa membuatnya bahagia!" Senyuman itu merekah lebar di wajahnya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Minhyung mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar tersakiti. Mark. Haechan/Donghyuck. Jeno [CHAPTER 5(END) UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm (not) Okay**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Jika kebahagiaannya adalah kau dan bukannya aku, kenapa aku harus memaksanya untuk menyukaiku? Kau harus bisa membuatnya bahagia!" Senyuman itu merekah lebar di wajahnya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Minhyung mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar tersakiti.

* * *

Ada seorang siswa yang belakangan ini menarik perhatian Minhyung. Namanya Lee Haechan, dan dia merupakan adik kelas satu tingkat di bawah Minhyung. Orangnya manis dan ceria, penuh semangat juga selalu menebarkan aura kebahagiaan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mungkin beragam sisi positif dalam diri Haechan itulah yang membuat Minhyung menyimpan perhatian lebih padanya.

"Jadi sekarang ini kau sedang menyukai seorang adik kelas? Dan dia merupakan anggota klub vokal yang sama denganku?"

Minhyung mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jeno, salah seorang teman dekatnya. Haechan memang anggota klub vokal, dan Jeno juga tergabung dalam klub itu sehingga Minhyung tentu saja takkan segan meminta bantuan pemuda itu agar pendekatannya pada Haechan bisa berjalan mulus.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang tak memiliki pengalaman cinta seperti diriku?" Jeno berucap santai, "Berpacaran saja aku belum pernah merasakannya. Apalagi harus membuat orang lain bisa pacaran."

"Eyy… aku bukan meminta saran tentang cinta darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau berusaha sedikit saja membuatku bisa dekat dengan Haechan. Misalnya kau berpura-pura mengajakku ke klub vokal, mungkin?"

"Kau ini anak klub basket, tak ada hubungannya dengan klub vokal."

"Berpikirlah sedikit, Jeno-ya. Apa kau tega membiarkanku merana karena cintaku yang takkan pernah bisa tersampaikan?"

Jeno berdecak. Rasanya ia lelah selalu direpotkan oleh temannya yang satu ini. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak pernah bisa jauh dari Minhyung sejak mereka saling mengenal ketika berusia tujuh tahun hampir sepuluh tahun lalu. Teman-teman mereka yang lain sampai menyebut mereka sebagai Tom & Jerry.

"Jeno-ya~"

"Besok," putus Jeno pada akhirnya, "Besok ada latihan bersama klub vokal dan klub dance. Bukankah klub vokal sudah meminta bantuanmu untuk melakukan rapp di festival sekolah nanti?"

Oh iya, Minhyung baru ingat, "Benar juga… kalau begitu besok aku harus latihan bersama kalian, ya?"

"Tentu saja! Gunakan itu sebagai kesempatan untuk mendekati adik kelas kesayanganmu itu!"

Senyuman Minhyung terkembang lebar. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengusak gemas rambut Jeno hingga sang empunya rambut itu sendiri mengerang protes.

"Kau yang terbaik, Lee Jeno!"

 **~I'm (not) Okay~**

Minhyung baru tahu kalau Haechan itu benar-benar tipe orang yang suka bicara. Padahal Minhyung hanya bertanya 'di bagian mana aku harus melakukan rapp nanti?' anak itu malah langsung nyerocos panjang lebar entah tentang apa, yang jelas melenceng jauh dari pertanyaan yang ia ajukan tadi. Tapi tentu saja tidak apa. Minhyung justru senang dia bisa mengobrol banyak dengan Haechan.

"…lalu setelah itu kucing peliharaanku melahirkan tiga ekor anak-"

"Haechan-ah, kapan Minhyung bisa berlatih bila kau terus mengajaknya bicara seperti itu?"

Haechan langsung mengerem kata-kata di mulutnya dan menoleh pada Jeno yang tadi menegurnya. Ia tersenyum kikuk dan bergumam kata maaf sembari membungkuk kecil, berbeda dengan Minhyung yang kini melempar tatapan tajam yang berarti 'apa-yang-baru-saja-kau-lakukan-bodoh' pada Jeno. Bisa-bisanya temannya itu tak menyadari kesempatan berharga Minhyung untuk mengobrol dengan Haechan tadi.

"Kau bantu Jaemin di sana. Dia sepertinya membutuhkanmu," Jeno menunjuk ke salah satu sisi ruangan di mana ada seorang pemuda yang tengah kerepotan membawa kardus-kardus yang entah berisi apa.

"Baik, sunbae!"

Setelah memberikan hormat bak militer pada Jeno, Haechan langsung melesat meninggalkan Minhyung dan Jeno. Kedua murid tingkat akhir itu kemudian sama-sama terdiam. Minhyung melirik Jeno sesaat sebelum menarik tubuh temannya itu dan memerangkap leher Jeno dengan lengannya.

"Uhukk! Apa yang-uhukk! Bodoh! Sesakkhh!"

"Kau yang bodoh, dasar kurang ajar!" balas Minhyung dengan cukup pelan namun penuh penekanan, "Kapan lagi aku bisa bicara banyak dengan Haechan?! Kau malah merusaknya! Aishh! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi menyebalkan begini?!"

Dengan bersusah payah Jeno melepaskan diri dari kukungan Minhyung – _hell ya_ , temannya itu 'kan anggota klub basket yang tentu saja memiliki stamina dan tenaga lebih, "Tidak perlu hampir membunuhku juga, 'kan!"

"Ck, aku benar-benar ingin mematahkan lehermu saat ini!"

Jeno memutar bola matanya, "Profesionalitas. Ingat itu, Lee Minhyung."

Minhyung menggeram kesal dan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang dan mengikuti langkah Jeno menuju sebuah lemari yang tersimpan di pojok ruang klub vokal ini. Jeno membuka lemari tersebut dan terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya sebelum kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Minhyung.

"Ini lirik rapp yang akan kau gunakan ketika tampil di festival nanti."

Minhyung menerimanya dan membacanya selama beberapa saat. Keningnya lalu mengernyit, "Ini liriknya? Ini sangat jauh dari model rapp yang biasa kugunakan. Akan sedikit sulit bagiku untuk menguasainya."

"Ada campur tangan Haechan di dalam lirik itu."

"Hohoho~ serahkan saja padaku. Lee Minhyung pasti akan menampilkan performa luar biasa di atas panggung nanti!"

Minhyung berbalik dan pergi menjauhi Jeno sembari membawa lirik tersebut di tangannya. Protesannya telah menguap entah kemana. Jeno terkekeh dan bergumam seraya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Memang sejak kapan Haechan mengerti tentang rapp?"

 **~I'm (not) Okay~**

Minhyung memang anggota klub basket, tapi ia memiliki bakat dalam hal rapp. Kakaknya adalah seorang rapper yang telah debut dengan nama yang banyak dikenal oleh publik, jadi dia pun sedikit banyak mengetahui dan menguasai beberapa hal tentang rapp. Jadi tak perlu heran bila pihak sekolah –atau dalam hal ini klub vokal- meminta bantuan Minhyung untuk mengisi acara di festival tahunan sekolah yang sekaligus menjadi acara perpisahan bagi murid-murid tahun akhir itu –festival terakhir baginya dan Jeno juga di SMA.

Dan Minhyung patut bersyukur karena berkat festival itu, ia jadi memiliki banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Haechan –walau hanya sekedar di ruang klub vokal ketika jam berlatih saja.

 **Cklek!**

"Oh? Minhyung-sunbae! Akhirnya ada orang lain yang datang selain diriku!"

Senyuman tampan Minhyung berikan pada Haechan yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan ceria. Ia menutup pintu ruang klub dan berjalan mendekati Haechan yang tengah duduk di atas meja. Tak sopan memang, tapi biarlah. Untung Minhyung suka.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Kenapa sunbae bertanya seperti itu?" Haechan balik bertanya, "Tentu saja karena hari ini 'kan jadwalnya berlatih."

"Apa tak ada yang memberitahumu? Hari ini akan ada rapat guru, dan guru-guru meminta seluruh aktivitas klub hari ini diliburkan agar tidak menganggu jalannya rapat."

"Apa?!"

Kedua mata Haechan membulat lucu hingga Minyung gemas sendiri melihatnya. Pemuda yang lebih muda langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mengerang kesal.

"Argghh! Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?!" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Tahu begini aku pulang saja sejak tadi! Waktu istirahatku jadi terbuang sia-sia, 'kan!"

Minhyung tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berlatih berdua saja agar waktumu itu tak terbuang sia-sia lagi?"

"Eh? Memang sunbae tak pulang?"

"Aku memiliki banyak waktu luang," Minhyung menjawab santai tanpa mau memikirkan tumpukan tugas di rumahnya yang tenggat waktunya jatuh pada esok hari, "Jadi apa kau mau pulang saja atau berlatih denganku? Jika kau ingin pulang, ayo kita pulang bersama saja."

"Hmm… karena aku sudah terlanjur ada di sini dan sunbae juga ada, jadi ayo kita berlatih saja! Aku akan mengajarkan sunbae cara mengatur artikulasi suara yang baik!" ucap Haechan semangat –mengesampingkan fakta bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengerti tentang rapp yang Minhyung kuasai.

"Baiklah. Dan bagaimana kalau nanti kita pulang bersama?"

"Eh?"

"Kebetulan aku mendapat kupon diskon pelajar di sebuah café."

"Setuju!"

Minhyung tertawa melihat antusias yang Haechan keluarkan. Anak ini memang penuh semangat juga penuh dengan tingkah lucunya. Tak heran kenapa Minhyung bisa suka. Dan… oh iya, ingatkan Minhyung untuk berterima kasih pada Jeno nanti. Berkat Jeno, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Haechan seperti sekarang ini.

 _ **[Hari ini tidak ada latihan karena akan ada rapat guru. Aku sudah memberitahu anggota klub vokal lain kecuali Haechan. Datang saja ke ruang klub vokal dan aku jamin kau bisa menemukan Haechan di sana. Nikmati waktu kalian berdua.]**_

 _ **[Sebuah red velvet cake berukuran besar kupikir cukup sebagai ucapan terimakasihmu untukku.]**_

Jeno memang orang yang pandai memanfaatkan situasi, ya.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _For the first time_ , saya buat ff yang diambil dari kisah nyata yang aslinya emang pernah saya alamin. Ngetiknya aja sambil baper inget masa lalu:')

Fyi, tiap chapternya gak akan nyampe 2000 words, jadi tolong jangan protes soal chapter yang terlalu pendek ya~ filenya udah saya ketik sampai selesai, bakal susah kalau mau dipanjangin dan harus rombak ulang:')

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm (not) Okay**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Jika kebahagiaannya adalah kau dan bukannya aku, kenapa aku harus memaksanya untuk menyukaiku? Kau harus bisa membuatnya bahagia!" Senyuman itu merekah lebar di wajahnya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Minhyung mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar tersakiti.

* * *

Belakangan ini jadwal latihan untuk mempersiapkan penampilan di festival nanti semakin padat. Jika biasanya Minhyung akan mengeluh karena jam bermain basketnya harus terpotong banyak akibat latihan, maka beda lagi dengan kali ini.

"Hei, Minhyung-ah! Lapangan basket sedang kosong!"

Minhyung tersenyum begitu mendapati ajakan dari salah seorang temannya di klub basket. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar, tak lupa diberikannya tepukan sesaat pada bahu sang teman, "Maaf, kawan. Hari ini aku ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan."

"Ha? Memangnya apa itu?"

Senyuman konyol itu menghiasi wajah Minhyung, "Menggaet si pujaan hati!"

"Oi!"

Minhyung langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan temannya seraya tertawa lepas. Temannya itu pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi tingkah Minhyung yang sangat 'tidak Minhyung sekali' ketika pemuda yang fasih berbahasa Inggris itu mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta.

"Cinta memang bisa membuat orang bodoh menjadi semakin bodoh…"

 **~I'm (not) Okay~**

"Hoamm…"

Minhyung menguap lebar hingga setitik airmata menggantung di ekor matanya. Terhitung ini sudah tiga jam lamanya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di ruang klub vokal, tapi latihan tak kunjung usai. Pada dasarnya, sebesar apapun semangat Minhyung untuk mendekati Haechan, pulang terlambat dari sekolah karena latihan vokal tetap bukan hal yang ia sukai.

"Aku mengantuk sekali…"

 **Plakk!**

"Aw!"

Pukulan telak dirasakannya tepat pada pucuk kepalanya. Minhyung mengaduh dan melempar tatapan tajam pada si pelaku pemukulan yang berdiri di depannya, "Apa-apaan kau?! Kalau aku mengalami geger otak bagaimana?! Kau mau tanggung jawab?!"

"Berlebihan," Jeno memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Kau bawa kendaraan ke sekolah?"

"Sepeda seperti biasa. Kenapa? Mau menumpang?"

"Kau pikir aku semerana apa hingga pulang pun harus menumpang padamu!" hampir saja Jeno memukul lagi kepala Minhyung, "Kau antar pulang Haechan saja. Dia tidak ada teman pulang hari ini dan kebetulan arah ke rumah kalian sama."

"Benarkah?!" Minhyung langsung berdiri dengan semangatnya, "Akan kulakukan!"

Jeno mengangguk dan menoleh untuk mencari Haechan, "Haechan-ah!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Haechan langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Jeno. Ia berdiri di hadapan Jeno sembari tersenyum "Iya, sunbae?"

"Hari ini kau tidak ada teman pulang, 'kan?"

Haechan mengangguk-angguk, "Jaemin bilang dia dijemput ayahnya, dan teman-teman yang lain arah pulangnya berbeda denganku. Jadi aku pulang sendiri. Memang kenapa, sunbae?"

"Kalau begitu pulang saja dengan Minhyung. Arah pulang kalian sama, 'kan?" Jeno diam-diam mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada Minhyung, "Bukannya aku tidak mau melakukannya, tapi arah ke rumahku berlawanan dengan arah ke rumahmu, Haechan-ah. Lagipula Minhyung bisa dipercaya."

Minhyung mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh?"

"Sudah, ya. Aku pulang duluan. Jaga anak itu sebaik mungkin, Minhyung-ah~"

"Iya, iya. Sudah sana pergi!"

Minhyung terkekeh ketika melihat Jeno yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu ruang klub. Ia pun beralih pada Haechan, "Haechan-ah, ayo kit-eh?"

Ekspresi Minhyung yang dipenuhi antusiasme itu lenyap. Begitu pula senyumannya yang langsung luntur ketika ia melihat raut wajah Haechan yang tatapannya masih tertuju pada pintu ruang klub.

 **~I'm (not) Okay~**

Minhyung mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan normal. Ini sudah malam, dan baik dirinya juga Haechan sama-sama tidak mengenakan jaket. Tentu saja Minhyung tidak mau mengebut dan membuat mereka berdua masuk angin karena udara malam hari yang terasa lebih dingin. Ia juga tak mau menerima resiko dengan terjatuh dari sepeda, apalagi jika Haechan sampai terluka.

"Sunbae…"

"Hm?" Minhyung menyahut sembari melirik ke belakangnya, tempat di mana Haechan berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang memegang bahu Minhyung, "Kenapa?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau dan Jeno-sunbae saling mengenal?"

"Mmm… lebih dari sepuluh tahun jika tidak salah. Memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau menyukai Jeno-sunbae?"

"Tentu saja," kemudian Minhyung buru-buru meralat, "Maksudku suka sebagai teman, sahabat begitu. Jangan salah mengartikannya, ya?"

Haechan terkekeh, "Selama ini aku berpikir kalian itu berpacaran. Habisnya kemana-mana kalian selalu berdua. Di mana ada Minhyung-sunbae, di situ juga ada Jeno-sunbae. Kalian benar-benar terlihat sangat dekat."

"Itu karena dulu Jeno adalah satu-satunya anak yang mau berteman denganku," Minhyung tersenyum sembari bernostalgia, "Aku lahir dan besar di Kanada dan pertama kali datang ke Korea ketika usiaku tujuh tahun. Saat itu anak-anak lain pasti menganggapku yang 'sedikit berbeda' dengan mereka sebagai anak aneh sehingga mereka menjauhiku. Tapi tidak dengan Jeno."

Minhyung memberi sedikit jeda pada ceritanya ketika dirasakannya kedua tangan Haechan tak lagi memegang bahunya, namun kini memeluk lehernya. Ia juga dapat merasakan dada Haechan yang bersentuhan dengan punggungnya dan kepala Haechan tepat di samping kepalanya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, ya? Biar sunbae tidak kedingingan juga hehehe..."

' _Kuharap Haechan tidak mendengar suara detak jantungku.'_

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, sunbae."

"Oh iya," Mark tertawa kikuk, "Mmm… jadi Jeno adalah satu-satunya anak yang ketika itu mau bermain denganku, mau menemaniku makan atau menemaniku yang selalu terlambat dijemput setiap pulang sekolah hingga orangtuaku datang. Dia juga satu-satunya orang yang tertawa setiap kali mendengar lelucon tak lucu dariku. Jeno itu… terlalu baik. Itu yang kupelajari tentang dirinya selama ini."

Haechan mengangguk-angguk hingga sisi wajahnya bergesekan dengan sisi wajah Minhyung. Jangan tanya seberapa merahnya wajah Minhyung saat ini.

"Jeno-sunbae itu memang terlalu baik. Sangaaatttt… baik! Dia selalu membantuku dalam banyak hal yang tak kumengerti. Jeno-sunbae memang yang terbaik!"

Haechan tertawa, begitu pula Minhyung yang mau tak mau ikut tertawa ketika mendengar suara tawa anak itu yang seolah mengalun merdu di telinganya.

"Aku suka orang seperti Jeno-sunbae."

 **DEG**

"Sangat suka."

 **DEG**

"Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya."

 **DEG**

"Bagaimana menurutmu, sunbae?"

"E-eh? A-apa? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Kau 'kan teman dekatnya," Haechan menjawab dengan ceria, "Jeno-sunbae itu suka orang yang seperti apa? Apa saja yang tidak Jeno-sunbae sukai dan apa saja yang dia sukai?"

"I-itu… kurasa… itu akan jadi cerita yang panjang…"

Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu, senyuman Minhyung seolah terkembang hambar tiap kali nama Jeno keluar dari mulut Haechan. Jantungnya serasa berdenyut sakit di setiap hembusan napas yang ia keluarkan.

' _Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya…'_

 **~I'm (not) Okay~**

Minhyung berbaring dengan posisi telungkup di atas ranjang tidurnya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa berkali-kali lipat lebih lelah dari biasanya. Tak mempedulikan teguran ibunya yang mengharuskan dirinya membersihkan diri dulu sebelum tertidur, ia berusaha menyamankan diri dalam posisinya saat ini.

" _Aku suka orang seperti Jeno-sunbae."_

" _Sangat suka."_

" _Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya."_

"Arrgghh!"

Minhyung berteriak kencang walaupun suaranya teredam oleh bantal. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan sesekali memukul-mukul permukaan ranjang tidurnya. Antara kesal, marah, kecewa dan perasaan lainnya terkumpul menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Jika sudah seperti ini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Marah pada Haechan? Atau marah pada Jeno? Mana mungkin. Lagipula seharusnya sudah sejak awal Minhyung mengantisipasi hal yang seperti ini. Belum tentu juga Haechan akan membalas perasaannya karena bisa saja anak itu malah menyukai orang lain.

Dan sekarang hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Haechan menyukai orang lain, dan orang lain itu adalah temannya sendiri. Tak ada yang bisa Minhyung lakukan selain melampiaskan perasaannya yang kacau pada ranjang seperti saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak siap…"

 **Drrtt! Drrtt!**

Getaran itu mengalihkan perhatian Minhyung. Ia mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam tas tersebut. Ada sebuah pesan masuk, dan itu dari Jeno.

 _ **[Bagaimana rasanya bisa mengantarkan Haechan pulang?]**_

Minhyung tersenyum kecil dan membalas pesan dari Jeno.

 _ **[Terimakasih padamu aku jadi bisa mengetahui letak rumahnya. Ternyata tak begitu jauh dari rumahku.]**_

 _ **[Hahaha! Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu capek-capek jika merasa merindukannya, 'kan? Datangi saja rumahnya.]**_

 _ **[Ya. Tapi kurasa mulai sekarang semuanya akan jadi sulit.]**_

 _ **[Apa maksudmu?]**_

Minhyung menghela napas dan menimang-nimang sesaat. Apa dia harus mengatakannya pada Jeno? Mengatakan bahwa Haechan lebih menyukai Jeno daripada dirinya? Mengatakan bahwa orang yang ia sukai menyukai temannya sendiri? Minhyung tak sampai hati melakukan hal itu dan membuat Jeno merasa bersalah.

Jeno itu orangnya terlalu baik, persis seperti yang dikatakannya pada Haechan tadi.

 _ **[Haechan ternyata menyukai orang lain. Jadi kurasa aku harus menyerah.]**_

 _ **[Hei! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu! Aku yakin kau bisa, Minhyung-ah! Memang siapa orang yang bisa mengalahkan pesona Lee Minhyung?]**_

"Kau orangnya, Jeno-ya…"

 _ **[Kau bahkan belum memulainya. Kupikir tidak ada kata 'menyerah' dalam kamus kehidupan seorang Lee Minhyung. Apa aku salah?]**_

 _ **[Jangan mengejekku.]**_

 _ **[Bersemangatlah, Lee Minhyung! Aku yakin jika Haechan banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu, dia bisa melihat ke arahmu. Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya. Semangat! Aku mendukungmu!]**_

Ingatan Minhyung melayang kepada saat sepulang latihan vokal. Tatapan Haechan kala itu setelah mendengar ucapan Jeno yang meminta ia pulang bersama Minhyung menyiratkan… kekecewaan.

"Tapi nyatanya, orang yang Haechan sukai adalah kau dan bukannya aku…"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Yeay fast update~ cerita kayak gini sebenernya mainstream (banget) menurut saya sampe kayaknya udah ada yang bisa nebak alurnya kayak gimana. Tapi agak kaget juga waktu pada nebak kalau jeno suka mark. Lho kok? kkk~ nggak ya, disini udah ketahuan siapa yang suka siapa.

 **Rimm** , Makasih udah dibilang bagusss^^ jeno emang pinter, saking pinternya bisa manfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan wkwk

 **Markeu** , Peran jeno itu sih kalau menurut saya emang kayak mak comblang lagi antara haechan sama mark, tapi emang perannya gak begitu banyak. Ini udah fast update ya~

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm (not) Okay**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Jika kebahagiaannya adalah kau dan bukannya aku, kenapa aku harus memaksanya untuk menyukaiku? Kau harus bisa membuatnya bahagia!" Senyuman itu merekah lebar di wajahnya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Minhyung mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar tersakiti.

* * *

Jeno yang baru saja memasuki kelas pagi ini dibuat keheranan dengan sosok Minhyung yang sudah duduk di kursinya dengan kepala yang tenggelam pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Ia terlebih dulu menyimpan tasnya di kursi –kursinya berada tepat di hadapan Minhyung- sebelum kemudian berbalik menatap temannya itu.

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang buruk."

"Diam dan anggap saja aku tidak ada."

Jeno memutar bola matanya, "Ck, kau menjadi seperti ini hanya karena mendapat penolakan tak langsung dari Haechan? Kupikir Lee Minhyung itu orang yang pantang menyerah."

"Kulempar kau keluar jendela nanti, Jeno-ya."

"Ayolah, Minhyung-ah! Jangan menyerah sebelum undangan tersebar!" Jeno menepuk-nepuk kepala Minhyung, "Sebelum pendeta menyatakan Haechan menjadi istri atau suami orang lain, kau masih memiliki kesempatan, tahu!"

"Kau ini bicara apa…"

Minhyung mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk bersandar pada kursi. Ketika itulah Jeno dibuat terkejut dengan penampilan Minhyung, "Hei, ada apa dengan kantung matamu yang tiba-tiba semakin parah itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena terus memikirkan Haechan…"

"Kupikir cinta membuatmu jadi gila, Minhyung-ah."

"Gila karena Haechan, iya."

"Apa kau ingin kupukul dengan kamus bahasa Inggris agar otak dan pola pikirmu menjadi normal lagi?"

Minhyung menghela napas panjang dan kembali menempelkan sisi wajahnya ke atas permukaan meja. Seperti orang yang tak lagi memiliki harapan hidup, Minhyung pun lagi, lagi dan lagi menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa orang yang disukai Haechan hingga dia tak melihat ke arahmu."

Minhyung diam-diam tersenyum nanar.

' _Orangnya itu kau, Jeno-ya…'_

 **~I'm (not) Okay~**

"Jeno-sunbae! Minhyung-sunbae!"

Kedua orang yang tadinya sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah itu berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Terlihat Haechan tengah berlari-lari menghampiri mereka berdua dengan senyuman lebar yang sungguh membuat Minhyung semakin suka.

"Sunbae! Hari ini akan ada _technical meeting_ bersama OSIS tentang festival sekolah nanti. Seluruh perwakilan klub yang akan tampil nanti diminta datang," jelasnya pada Jeno dan Minhyung –lebih tepatnya pada Jeno, "Mmm… mungkin sunbae bisa datang bersamaku sebagai perwakilan klub vokal?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Jam berapa?"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti. Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi ketua OSIS dulu."

Selagi Haechan sibuk dengan ponselnya, Jeno menyikut Minhyung di sampingnya secara diam-diam, "Kau jangan cemburu, ya. Aku tak ada rasa apa-apa pada Haechan, jadi kau bisa santai-santai saja."

Minhyung menggeleng, "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh."

Namun dalam hatinya, ada perasaan tak nyaman yang Minhyung rasakan ketika Jeno berkata bahwa ia tak ada perasaan apapun terhadap Haechan. Haechan pasti akan sangat terluka bila mengetahuinya nanti.

"Biarlah waktu yang menjawab…"

"Ha? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Minhyung-ah?"

"A-ah… bukan apa-apa," Minhyung tersenyum, "Aku duluan, ya. Aku harus bertemu dengan anggota klub basket. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain basket."

"Itulah akibatnya kau terlalu sibuk mencari perhatian Haechan."

Minhyung tertawa dan memukul lengan Jeno main-main sebelum melangkah menjauhi temannya itu dengan Haechan. Menyadari kepergian Minhyung, Haechan pun langsung memanggilnya, "Minhyung-sunbae! Kau juga harus ikut _technical meeting_ sepulang sekolah nanti bersamaku dan Jeno-sunbae, ya!"

Minhyung berhenti melangkah dan terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia pun berbalik dan tersenyum lebar seraya memberikan isyarat 'OK' menggunakan tangannya pada Haechan yang langsung melambai ceria. Setelahnya Minhyung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lapangan basket.

"Oh iya, setelah ini sunbae mau kemana?" Haechan beralih kembali pada Jeno, "Kantin?"

"Rencananya aku memang akan ke kantin bersama Minhyung. Tapi dia bilang dia ingin bermain basket dan meninggalkanku."

"Kalau begitu denganku saja! Aku juga mau ke kantin!"

Jeno tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Haechan, "Ayo."

Jangan tanya seberapa girangnya Haechan saat ini.

 **~I'm (not) Okay~**

Sudah berkali-kali bola berwarna jingga itu masuk dengan mulusnya ke dalam ring dan memantul di atas tanah sebelum kemudian diambil oleh Minhyung dan dilemparnya lagi ke dalam ring. Berkali-kali ia melakukannya, terhitung sejak kakinya menapak di lapangan basket hampir satu jam yang lalu.

"Minhyung-ah! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi bermenit-menit yang lalu! Sampai kapan kau mau terus melempar bola itu?!"

Seruan temannya dari pinggir lapangan tak ia hiraukan.

"Lee Minhyung! Cepatlah ke kelas sebelum ada guru yang menyeretmu paksa ke kelas nanti!"

"Berisik!"

"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau kau terseret masalah nantinya!"

Minhyung melirik temannya yang kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di tengah lapangan basket. Ia menghela napas dan melempar asal bola di tangannya hingga membentur ring basket dan melambung jauh. Minhyung langsung berbaring dengan posisi terlentang di tengah lapangan basket. Kedua matanya terpejam.

" _Aku suka orang seperti Jeno-sunbae."_

" _Sangat suka."_

" _Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya."_

"Dia sama sekali tak menyukaiku…" Minhyung bergumam disertai oleh suara tawa menyakitkan, "Hanya Jeno yang dilihatnya. Hanya Jeno yang disukainya. Dan bukannya aku. Hanya Jeno yang… Haechan sukai… kau harus bisa menerima semua itu, Lee Minhyung…"

"… _kau masih memiliki kesempatan, tahu!"_

Perkataan Jeno tadi pagi melintas di kepalanya. Kesempatan? Apakah dirinya memang masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Haechan seperti yang selalu ia harapkan selama ini? Bisakah?

"Ah… aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu…" Minhyung membuka kedua matanya setelah dirasa matahari bersinar tak seterik tadi. Dapat dilihatnya gumpalan awan yang cukup gelap melayang di atas langit sana, "Cinta tak harus selalu memiliki, 'kan? Asalkan Haechan mengetahui tentang perasaanku, aku sudah cukup lega…"

Tapi nyatanya, setetes airmata jatuh dari matanya ketika ia berkata demikian.

"Asalkan Haechan bahagia, tidak dengan diriku pun tidak apa-apa…"

 **~I'm (not) Okay~**

Bukan Jeno namanya kalau tak menyadari perubahan kecil pada Minhyung. Jeno tahu, dan sangat tahu bahwa beberapa hari belakangan ini Minhyung jadi sedikit lebih diam dari biasanya. Maksudnya, Minhyung itu tipe orang yang jika diusili maka akan mengusili balik. Tapi sekarang? Jeno bahkan sering memergoki Minhyung melamunkan entah apa. Walau masih sering berusaha mendekati Haechan, tapi Jeno mengetahui bahwa pendekatan yang Minhyung lakukan tak seintensif dulu.

Seolah… Minhyung berusaha menjauhi Haechan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau baik, Minhyung-ah?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit mengejutkan Minhyung yang sejak tadi melamun sembari duduk di jendela ruang klub vokal, "Ya, aku baik. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Belakangan ini tingkahmu jadi sedikit aneh. Aku jadi khawatir, tahu."

"Ulululu~ kau mengkhawatirkanku? _So sweet_ ~"

"Kupukul kau!"

Minhyung tertawa ketika Jeno mengangkat gulungan kertas di tangannya dan bersikap seakan-akan bersiap untuk memukul Minhyung. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya beberapa kali kepada Jeno.

"Jangan khawatir berlebihan. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang festival nanti," elaknya, "Fetival ini 'kan festival terakhir kita sebagai murid SMA. Aku tak ingin lulus dari sini dengan penyesalan."

"Kalau begitu cepat nyatakan perasaanmu pada Haechan sebelum lulus. Kau akan menyesal jika tak sempat melakukannya."

Minhyung tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, "Mungkin aku malah akan menyesal jika melakukannya…"

Jeno mengerjap –bingung, tentu saja, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan dan lanjut saja latihan. Ayo."

Minhyung turun dari jendela dan berjalan menjauhi temannya itu. Jeno baru akan kembali bicara ketika Haechan tiba-tiba saja memanggil Minhyung, "Minhyung-sunbae!"

Keduanya sama-sama menoleh pada Haechan yang langsung menarik tangan Minhyung keluar ruang klub. Jeno menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk tak mengikuti dua orang itu. _Mungkin akan jadi lebih baik bila Minhyung memiliki waktu berdua saja bersama Haechan_.

"Ada apa, Haechan-ah?" di luar, Minhyung bertanya bingung pada Haechan, "Kenapa kau ingin bicara denganku di luar?"

"Err… itu… aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, sunbae…" Haechan melirik ke sekitar sebelum sedikit berjinjit dan berbisik pada telinga Minhyung, "Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Jeno-sunbae. Aku butuh bantuanmu, sunbae…"

Minhyung tentu terkejut, "A-apa? Menyatakan… perasaan?"

Haechan mengangguk malu-malu, "Sebentar kali murid tahun akhir akan lulus, dan itu termasuk Minhyung-sunbae juga Jeno-sunbae. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku sebelum Jeno-sunbae lulus dan kami akan jadi jarang bertemu."

"Tapi, apa kau tak takut? Maksudku, kau bahkan tak mengetahui perasaan Jeno padamu seperti apa," Minhyung berucap dengan khawatir, "Bagaimana bila kau malah ditolak olehnya?"

Namun Haechan malah menggeleng yakin, "Aku akan baik-baik saja! Aku memang mengharapkan hubungan lebih dengan Jeno-sunbae, tapi aku juga tidak ingin memaksanya. Jadi bila memang Jeno-sunbae tak menatapku seperti aku menatap dia, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tak mau memendam terus perasaanku."

Minhyung seolah mendapat tamparan keras pada wajahnya. Kata-kata Haechan itu persis seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi siang di lapangan basket. _Asalkan Haechan mengetahui tentang perasaanku, aku sudah cukup lega…_

"Memang akan sakit rasanya," ucap Haechan lagi, "Tapi aku juga pasti akan merasa jauh, jauh dan jauh lebih lega bila beban di dada juga bahuku menjadi ringan karena tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang harus kupendam atau kusembunyikan lagi. Jadi sunbae, bantu aku, ya? Kumohon~"

Minhyung terdiam menatap Haechan yang kini mengatupkan kedua tangan di depannya. Mata Haechan terpejam erat, benar-benar memohon kata 'iya' keluar dari mulut Minhyung. Bagaimana bisa Minhyung menolaknya? Permintaan dari orang yang disukainya?

"Seharusnya tak perlu sampai memohon begini. Tentu saja aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkah?!" Haechan membuka matanya dan menatap Minhyung dengan berbinar, "Terimakasih banyak, sunbae!"

Minhyung tersenyum selagi Haechan melompat-lompat dengan girang di hadapannya.

' _Memang sakit, tapi akan terasa jauh lebih sakit lagi bila aku tak bisa mengatakan perasaanku pada Haechan… 'kan?'_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Alurnya makin gampang ditebak kayaknya wkwkwk

 **Rimm** , nochan shipper bermunculan eaaa~ aku sendiri galau ini mau ada di pihak nochan atau markchan:"

 **Markeu** , kata-katamu jleb banget, nak. Udah nyerah sebelum berperang, luka tapi gak berdarah. QOTD ini mah wkwk pada galau nih mau milih nochan atau markchan kayaknya~

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm (not) Okay**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Jika kebahagiaannya adalah kau dan bukannya aku, kenapa aku harus memaksanya untuk menyukaiku? Kau harus bisa membuatnya bahagia!" Senyuman itu merekah lebar di wajahnya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Minhyung mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar tersakiti.

* * *

Semuanya kembali berjalan seperti semula.

Minhyung memang masih menolak untuk memberitahu Jeno siapa sebenarnya orang yang tengah disukai oleh Haechan, tapi melihat tingkah Minhyung yang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, sepertinya Jeno tak perlu lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu. Bahkan jika pengamatannya tak salah, Minhyung dan Haechan malah semakin lengket saja satu sama lain.

"Hei, pendekatanmu sepertinya lancar-lancar saja."

Minhyung yang mendengar perkataan Jeno hanya mengedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin saja. Terimakasih padamu juga."

"Ayolah Minhyung, kau tiba-tiba saja terlihat tidak bersemangat untuk mendekati Haechan semenjak tahu anak itu menyukai orang lain," Jeno merangkul bahu Minhyung erat, "Sudah kubilang kau masih memiliki kesempatan, 'kan?"

"Iya, iya. Aku dengar."

"Padahal aku sudah senang melihatmu dan Haechan semakin dekat saja. Tahu-tahunya respon yang kau berikan malah membuatku jadi kecewa."

"Minhyung-sunbaeee!"

Panggilan itu lagi.

Jeno tersenyum miring begitu mendengarnya, sedangkan Minhyung langsung berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mereka mendapati Haechan yang tengah berlari menghampiri mereka sembari melambaikan tangannya semangat.

"Mmm… Jeno-sunbae, aku pinjam Minhyung-sunbae, ya!" ucap Haechan sembari meraih salah satu tangan Minhyung, "Sebentar saja!"

Jeno mengangguk dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada Minhyung, "Lama juga tidak apa. Nikmati waktu kalian~"

Haechan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, sementara Minhyung hanya menghela napas panjang setelah mendengar perkataan Jeno yang kini sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Haechan-ah?"

"Itu… aku ingin meminta saran dari sunbae tentang waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Jeno-sunbae hehehe…"

 **~I'm (not) Okay~**

Festival tahunan yang biasa diselenggarakan pihak sekolah memang akan terlaksana beberapa minggu sebelum ujian masuk perguruan tinggi dimulai. Sebelum bertarung dengan soal-soal ujian masuk, tentu saja para calon mahasiswa dan mahasiswi itu dipersilahkan untuk relaks sejenak dengan festival tahunan tersebut.

Dan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, OSIS, klub vokal, klub dance dan klub ekstrakulikuler lainnya adalah tim yang paling sibuk dalam mempersiapkan festival tahun ini. Padahal hari ini baru hari pertama festival, masih tersisa dua hari lagi.

"Festival terakhir…"

Gumaman itu menarik perhatian Jeno. Ia menoleh ke arah Minhyung yang tengah menatap ramainya lalu lalang di hadapan mereka, "Kau terus mengatakan hal itu beberapa hari belakangan ini."

"Rasanya sulit meninggalkan banyak kenangan yang kubuat di sini selama tiga tahun. Apalagi setelah ini ada ujian berat yang menunggu. Hahh… aku bisa stress lama-lama…"

"Omong-omong tentang ujian," Jeno menyikut Minhyung, "Kau sudah memutuskan akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang mana?"

"Yahh… kupikir sudah."

"Benarkah? Kemana?"

Minhyung melirik Jeno jahil, "Kau ingin tahu saja. Kau sendiri kemana?"

"Aku masih pikir-pikir. Eomma dan appa menyuruhku masuk ke perguruan tinggi negeri, jadi mungkin aku akan menuruti apa kata mereka saja."

"Setidaknya buatlah keputusanmu sendiri," celetuk Minhyung, "Jangan hanya bisanya mendengarkan apa kata orang lain. Tipe orang yang seperti itu mudah dimanfaatkan."

"Dan memang begitulah aku. Buktinya selama ini kau selalu memanfaatkanku."

Keduanya tertawa bersama-sama. Setidaknya sebelum otak mereka panas akibat soal ujian nanti, atau tugas kuliah yang menghadang di masa depan, mereka masih bisa menikmati waktu mereka yang bebas sebagai murid SMA walau di saat-saat terakhir. Masa SMA 'kan masa-masa yang paling mengesankan.

 **Drrtt! Drrtt!**

Getaran ponsel itu membuat fokus Minhyung teralih. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Jeno yang memang sengaja mengintip ponsel itu pun langsung terkikik geli.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan kalian bertukar nomor telepon. Dan apa-apaan nama kontaknya itu? Haechan-ie? Tak ada yang lebih mesra?"

"Berisik!"

Jeno tertawa melihat Minhyung yang mulai berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Awalnya ia ingin menganggu Minhyung, tapi panggilan seseorang yang meminta bantuannya membuat ia terpaksa mengurungkan niat tak patut ditiru itu.

"Ya, Haechan-ah?"

" _Sunbae! Itu… aku ingin bertanya… apa kau yakin takkan apa-apa bila aku menyatakan perasaanku setelah festival ini selesai?"_

Minhyung diam selama beberapa saat.

" _Sunbae?"_

"O-oh, i-iya…" kepalanya mengangguk pelan, "Tentu takkan apa-apa. Festival sekolah akan berakhir dalam tiga hari, dan akan sangat tidak tepat bila kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Jeno di hari-hari festival ini. Dia pasti sedang sangat sibuk dan sulit diajak bicara berdua."

" _Benar juga, ya…"_

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Kau bilang waktu itu kau tidak akan mempermasalahkan bila Jeno menolakmu?"

" _Tetap saja rasanya gugup!"_ suara Haechan yang terdengar gugup entah mengapa lucu di telinga Minhyung, _"Memang aku tak ingin memaksakan perasaanku pada Jeno-sunbae… tapi rasa ingin memiliki itu tetap ada, 'kan!"_

' _Sama seperti apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu, Haechan-ah. Aku ingin memilikimu, tapi akan jadi sangat egois bila aku memaksakan perasaanku padamu yang jelas-jelas hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang 'kakak kelas biasa' saja.'_

"Jangan gugup," Minhyung membuang napas panjang, "Aku mendukungmu."

"…"

"Haechan?"

" _Entah kenapa rasanya kepercayaan diriku kembali lagi setelah mendengar itu darimu."_

Wajah Minhyung kontan memerah, "Be-benarkah?"

" _Eum! Terimakasih banyak, sunbae! Aku berhutang banyak terimakasih padamu!"_

"Iya, iya."

" _Tapi, sunbae… bagaimana jika setelah mendengar pernyataan cintaku, Jeno-sunbae malah menjauhiku? Aku tak bisa membayangkan bila hal seperti itu sampai terjadi."_

"Jeno bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Kau tenang saja," Minhyung terkekeh, "Akan kupastikan kalian bisa tetap menjadi teman setelah moment menyatakan perasaan itu, seandainya Jeno memang menolakmu. Atau kau ingin aku memastikan agar Jeno menerimamu?"

" _Jangan! Aku tidak mau Jeno-sunbae menerimaku karena terpaksa!"_

Minhyung tersenyum.

"Aku yakin kau yang terbaik bagi Jeno, dan begitu pula sebaliknya… aku… mendukung kebahagiaan kalian berdua…"

 **~I'm (not) Okay~**

Tak terasa hari ini adalah hari terakhir festival sekolah berlangsung.

Minhyung berharap bahwa hari ini takkan pernah tiba, hari di mana ia harus merelakan orang yang ia sukai menyatakan cinta pada orang lain yang sayangnya adalah temannya sendiri. Tapi Minhyung tak mau menjadi orang jahat dengan memaksa Haechan membalas perasaannya. Biarlah Haechan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Bila bukan dengan dirinya pun, Minhyung percaya Jeno adalah orang yang tepat.

 _ **[Minhyung-sunbae! Doakan aku!]**_

Pesan itu dikirim oleh Haechan setengah jam lalu. Minhyung membacanya sembari tersenyum sendu. Ada rasa sakit tersirat di matanya, dan untungnya tak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Begitu pula Jeno yang belum dilihatnya sejak tadi pagi.

"Jeno 'kan anggota klub vokal. Dia harus mempersiapkan banyak penampilan anggota klub vokal," jawab seorang temannya ketika Minhyung bertanya keberadaan Jeno, "Kau memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Jeno, ya, Minhyung-ah?"

"Aishh… bicara apa kau ini?!"

Minhyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih meninggalkan temannya yang kini tertawa, menertawakan dirinya. Memang ia dan Jeno sedekat itu sampai banyak orang salah paham atas hubungan mereka?

"Oi, Minhyung-ah!"

Seseorang memanggilnya, dan Minhyung pun menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan akan melanjutkan kuliah kemana?" tanya salah seorang temannya, "Aku sudah menanyakan teman-teman yang lain tentang ini. Aku sedang butuh referensi tempat kuliah yang cocok denganku."

"Kau pasti takkan mau mendengar jawabanku."

"Kenapa?"

Minhyung mendongak menatap langit yang cerah hari ini hingga temannya itu pun ikut mendongak. Senyuman Minhyung terkembang kecil ketika ia melihat sebuah pesawat yang melintas di atas langit sana.

"Karena jawabanku berada sangat jauh dari sini."

 **~I'm (not) Okay~**

Kala itu ketika ada sedikit waktu luang untuknya, Jeno baru saja akan duduk di kursi taman belakang sekolah jika saja seorang temannya tak memanggilnya dan memberitahunya bahwa Haechan ingin menemui dirinya. Sembari bertanya-tanya, ia pun pergi ke ruang klub vokal tempat Haechan menunggunya.

' _Kenapa Haechan ingin menemuiku? Bukankah biasanya dia bersama Minhyung? Ada apa? Atau dia ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padaku tentang Minhyung?'_

Jeno terkekeh sendiri dengan pemikirannya, _'Jadi aku benar-benar berperan sebagai cupid di antara pasangan itu, huh? Minhyung-ah, kurasa kau sukses besar.'_

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Haechan-ah, aku masuk, ya!"

 **Cklekk!**

Jeno membuka pintu ruang klub vokal dan mendapati adik kelasnya itu tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan gelagat yang cukup mencurigakan, "Kenapa kau memanggilku datang kemari?"

"I-itu… bisakah sunbae mendekat?"

Menuruti apa kata Haechan, Jeno melangkah mendekat hingga jarak antara dirinya dan Haechan hanya sekitar satu meter saja. Keningnya mengernyit saat melihat Haechan yang seperti menghindari kontak mata dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa, Haechan-ah?"

Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang sebelum menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat dan merah muda ke hadapan Jeno. Kepalanya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah hingga ke telinga.

"A-aku menyukaimu, Jeno-sunbae!"

Dan tentu saja pengakuan yang sungguh tak diduga itu membuat Jeno terkejut bukan main.

"A-apa? Aku?"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Alurnya cepet ya di chapter ini. Sengaja kok~ biar chapter depan bisa tamat wkwkwk~

 **Rimm** , Intinya mah asal haechan jadi uke yang bahagia weh ya

 **Markeu** , Mark sama saya aja lah, mumpung jomblo:( intinya mah asal haechan jadi uke yang bahagia, sama jeno atau mark juga gapapa lahh~

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm (not) Okay**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Jika kebahagiaannya adalah kau dan bukannya aku, kenapa aku harus memaksanya untuk menyukaiku? Kau harus bisa membuatnya bahagia!" Senyuman itu merekah lebar di wajahnya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Minhyung mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar tersakiti.

* * *

"Lee Minhyung!"

Minhyung yang baru saja menyentuh pintu pagar rumahnya langsung terhenti pergerakannya ketika sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal memanggil namanya. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk menghadap orang yang memanggilnya.

 **Sreett!**

 **Brukk!**

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku sejak awal?!"

Ringisan kecil itu keluar dari mulut Minhyung ketika Jeno tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya cukup kuat hingga punggungnya menubruk pagar. Kedua tangan Jeno mencengkram kuat seragamnya di bagian depan.

"Hei, Jeno-"

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal kalau orang yang disukai oleh Haechan itu diriku!" Jeno berteriak tanpa member kesempatan Minhyung untuk bicara, "Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri hanya agar Haechan bisa bersamaku?! Kenapa kau mengorbankan perasaanmu demi Haechan dan aku?! Aku tak memiliki perasaan lebih pada Haechan!"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Bentakkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Minhyung langsung membungkam Jeno.

"Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya, bukankah kau pernah bicara seperti itu, Jeno-ya?" secara perlahan Minhyung melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jeno, "Aku tahu saat ini kau memang tak bisa membalas perasaan Haechan. Tapi aku yakin bahwa seiring waktu berjalan, perlahan-lahan kau bisa membalas perasaannya."

"Tidak seperti itu, Minhyung-ah."

"Coba saja jalani dulu," kemudian Minhyung terkekeh, "Tapi aku tak mau memaksamu. Haechan bilang dia tidak ingin kau menerimanya secara terpaksa, jadi… aku pun tak bisa berbuat lebih seperti memaksamu menerimanya."

"Minhyung-ah…"

"Aku cukup bahagia bila bisa melihat Haechan bahagia. Tak apa jika kebahagiaan Haechan bukanlah diriku. Lagipula aku juga akan ikut bahagia ketika melihatnya bahagia."

Jeno menggeleng, "Aku tak mungkin mengkhianatimu, 'kan? Temanku sendiri?"

"Kau tak mengkhianatiku. Ini adalah sedikit dari permintaanku padamu. Aku tak merasa keberatan bila kau berakhir bersama Haechan, aku mendukung hubungan kalian berdua."

Jeno menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, "A-aku…"

"Kau tak menolaknya, 'kan?"

Gelengan yang ia terima cukup membuat Minhyung menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah kalau begitu… lalu apa kau menerimanya?"

Lagi, Jeno menggeleng.

"Terus?"

"Anak itu langsung pergi setelah memberiku ini dan mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku. Aku belum menjawabnya."

Jeno mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang diterimanya dari Haechan tadi. Minhyung tersenyum, "Isinya coklat yang aku yakini Haechan membuatnya sendiri. Rasanya tak terlalu manis karena aku sudah memberitahu Haechan kalau kau tak begitu suka manis."

"Minhyung-ah, kau sudah melakukan hal sejauh itu?"

Dengan santainya Minhyung mengangguk, "Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Haechan bukan karena hubungan kami yang berkembang. Tapi karena aku banyak memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Haechan soal segala sesuatu tentang dirimu. Dia terlihat begitu antusias untuk mendengarnya."

Perasaan bersalah itu semakin besar Jeno rasakan. Apalagi ketika ia melihat senyuman yang syarat akan rasa sakit di wajah Minhyung.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf? Kau 'kan tak salah apa-apa."

"Maksudku… karena diriku, Haechan… dia tidak memilihmu…"

"Itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu, Jeno-ya. Itu adalah pilihan Haechan mau denganmu atau denganku. Dan… pilihannya adalah dirimu."

"Tapi aku tak mungkin menerimanya dan menyakitimu!"

"Justru kau akan membuatku lebih kecewa lagi jika kau menolaknya!" balas Minhyung dengan nada cukup tinggi, "Perasaannya padamu begitu tulus. Aku berani jamin kau akan menyesal jika menolaknya. Kau… sangat beruntung…"

Jeno itu sudah mengenal Minhyung lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya. Dari zaman mereka masih mengemuti ibu jari, hingga saat ini di mana mereka akan segera meninggalkan bangku SMA. Tentu saja mudah bagi Jeno menemukan hal yang tersembunyi di balik senyuman dan tatapan mata Minhyung.

"Minhyung-ah… apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Minhyung mengangguk pasti, "Sangat yakin dan aku takkan menyesalinya. Aku percaya kau lebih baik daripada diriku untuk Haechan."

"Tapi kau masih memiliki kesempatan jika terus berusaha. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

"Yahh… mungkin saja. Tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia. Dan jika Tuhan memang menakdirkan Haechan untukku, kami pasti akan bersatu," Minhyung menepuk-nepuk bahu Jeno beberapa kali, "Ketika saat itu tiba, maka aku akan mendapatkan Haechan kembali. Akan kupastikan itu. Tapi untuk sekarang aku lebih memilih mundur demi dirinya, demi kebahagiaannya. Aku ingin menghormati pilihannya."

"Apa kau… baik-baik saja?" Jeno menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apa dengan aku bersama Haechan, kau akan senang? Apa kau ingin hal seperti itu terjadi? Melihat Haechan bersanding dengan temanmu sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Jika kebahagiaannya adalah kau dan bukannya aku, kenapa aku harus mamaksanya untuk menyukaiku? Kau harus bisa membuatnya bahagia!"

Senyuman itu merekah lebar di wajahnya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Minhyung mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar tersakiti.

"Aku sungguh mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian berdua!"

' _Jeno adalah orang yang baik… terlalu baik hingga dia tak pernah bisa berkata 'tidak' pada permintaan yang dilontarkan padanya…'_

 **~I'm (not) Okay~**

Minhyung berdiri dengan posisi bersandar pada dinding. Atap sekolah memang tempat yang cocok untuk menyendiri seperti sekarang ini. Membolos? Oh, tidak ada kata 'membolos' dalam kamus hidup seorang Lee Minhyung. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat jadi dia bisa dengan bebas menghabiskan waktu di sini.

"Minhyung-sunbaeeee!"

 **Brukk!**

"Aw, Haechan-ah…" Minhyung meringis ketika tiba-tiba saja Haechan muncul dan memberinya pelukan yang sangat erat, "Sakit…"

"Ah! Maaf, sunbae! Aku terlalu bersemangat hehehe…"

"Aishh… kau ini kenapa? Datang-datang langsung menerjangku dengan pelukan seperti itu."

Haechan tersenyum manis dengan kedua pipi yang memerah, "Jeno-sunbae baru saja memberiku jawabannya!"

Minhyung diam.

"Dia bilang dia juga menyukaiku! Kyaaaa! Sunbae! Aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya!"

Tetap diam adalah hal yang Minhyung lakukan ketika Haechan meraih kedua tangannya dan menggerakannya mengikuti arah tubuhnya yang meloncat-loncat dengan girang. Bukankah seharusnya Minhyung ikut berbahagia?

"Haechan-ah."

"Hmm~?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bahwa aku juga menyukaimu?"

"Eh…?"

Gerakan Haechan terhenti. Raut wajah bahagianya tadi lenyap entah kemana, tergantikan oleh keterkejutan yang jelas sekali menghiasi sorot matanya. Apalagi ketika kedua tangan Minhyung beralih menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku, Lee Minhyung, menyukai seorang Lee Haechan sudah sejak lama. Mungkin sejak aku tak sengaja bertemu denganmu di ruang klub vokal? Ya… mungkin ketika itu. Saat itu adalah kali pertama seseorang bisa menarik perhatianku seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Sunbae, aku-"

"Ah… kau tak perlu menjawabnya," Minhyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Haechan, "Karena kurasa aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan."

Haechan terdiam, bingung untuk berkata apa.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Minhyung tertawa dan mengusak rambut Haechan gemas, "Kau pernah bilang bahwa takkan apa-apa bila kita menyatakan perasaan kita walaupun pada akhirnya penolakan adalah hal yang kita dapatkan. Asalkan orang yang kita sukai mengetahui perasaan kita, maka rasanya akan lega sekali. Aku hanya menerapkan apa yang kau katakan saat itu. Oh, aku juga sebenarnya pernah mengatakannya sebelum dirimu."

Minhyung menarik tangannya kembali dan menghela napas panjang, "Hahh… memang lega rasanya ketika aku sudah menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini kupendam."

"Sunbae… a-aku sungguh… maaf…"

"Jangan meminta maaf. Kau seperti Jeno saja," Minhyung terkekeh, "Aku hanya tak ingin lulus dengan penyesalan. Jadi sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya padamu."

"…"

"Dan selamat atas resminya hubunganmu juga Jeno! Kau tahu? Jeno adalah orang yang baik, terlampau baik. Jadi kau juga harus memperlakukannya dengan baik, oke?"

Haechan menatap Minhyung sendu, penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Kubilang jangan menatapku seperti itu," Minhyung berdecak, "Ck, aku jadi merasa menyedihkan di depanmu."

"Tidak! Sunbae tidak seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah untukku."

Meski awalnya sempat ragu, namun Haechan tetap menuruti permintaan Minhyung dengan mengukir sebuah senyuman. Walau tak selebar senyuman yang biasa dilihatnya, tapi Minhyung sudah cukup senang.

"Terimakasih karena sudah membiarkan aku untuk menyukaimu. Setelah ini, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan bahagia dengan Jeno."

Minhyung mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Haechan. Namun bukannya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan hari kelingking Mark, Haechan malah tetap menatap Minhyung dalam diam.

"Haechan-ah, aku baru akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau berjanji padaku."

"Janji!"

Suara tawa itu meluncur dari mulut Minhyung ketika Haechan meraih jari kelingkingnya. Memang menyakitkan, tapi Minhyung sungguh merasa lega. Takkan ada penyesalan yang dibawanya setelah resmi lulus nanti.

"Aku selalu mendukung hubunganmu dan Jeno. Doaku untuk kebahagiaan kalian adalah tulus dari dalam hatiku. Terimakasih, dan maaf untuk perasaanku terhadapmu."

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Minhyung-sunbae…"

Minhyung tersenyum, "Aku bersyukur pernah menyukaimu, Lee Haechan."

 _Terimakasih karena sudah membiarkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan walau hanya kebahagiaan yang semu dan sesaat_.

 **~I'm (not) Okay~**

" _Jadi? Kau benar-benar telah merelakan Haechan?"_

Minhyung mengangguk dalam posisinya berbaring di ranjangnya, "Ya. Takkan baik bila aku terus mengurungnya dalam hatiku, 'kan? Aku harus membiarkan dia bahagia dengan pilihannya."

" _Tapi aku-"_

"Memang takkan mudah. Tapi berusahalah untuk membalas perasaannya, Jeno-ya. Secara perlahan-lahan dan tanpa paksaan di dalamnya. Haechan itu orang yang baik dan manis. Percayalah padaku."

" _Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"_

"Aku akan menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Lagipula jalan hidupku, hidup kita semua, masih panjang. Kita masih harus menjadi mahasiswa, kemudian mencari pekerjaan. Ck, aku tak akan memiliki waktu untuk mencari pasangan."

Tapi Jeno hanya diam tanpa meresponnya.

"Jeno?"

" _Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu, jadi aku minta maaf… maaf, maaf, maaf dan maaf aku katakan padamu."_

"Kau terlalu rendah hati, dasar membosankan! Kau harus jadi lebih kuat karena mulai sekarang kau sudah memiliki tanggung jawab atas Haechan, tahu!"

Minhyung menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan tersenyum.

"Buat dia bahagia. Bukan hanya Haechan, tapi kau juga harus bahagia. Kalian berdua… aku yakin kebahagiaan berlimpah akan datang pada kalian."

" _Kau juga. Segeralah temukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."_

"Ya. Tentu."

" _Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Minhyung-ah. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."_

"Kau juga," Minhyung terkekeh, "Aku senang bisa mengenalmu selama ini."

Minhyung memutus panggilan tersebut dan menghela napas panjang. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas ranjang. Matanya kemudian bergulir untuk melihat ke arah sebuah koper dan sebuah tas ransel yang berukuran cukup besar tersimpan di salah satu sisi kamarnya.

"Aku akan menemukannya… di tempatku yang baru nanti…"

"Berbahagialah kalian, juga diriku nanti di sana…"

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Ngegantung? Menurut saya sih nggak karena ending yang saya rasain juga kayak gini aslinya XD tapi saya masih di Indonesia kok, gak sampe keluar negeri kayak mark kkkk~ MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, FOLLOW, FAV DAN REVIEW FF INI^^ tamat juga~

And you know what? Ada di posisi mark itu gak enak banget /curhat/

 **Lee9900** , jawabannya Jeno udah ketahuan disini ya~ sebenernya dia pingin nolak haechan soalnya lebih sayang sama saya /slap/

 **Rimm** , Mark mau pergi jauh, ke indo buat ketemu saya :v

 **Review?**

 _p.s : Saya ganti username ya dari **Laurynaagatha** ke **Luv10** alasannya? Karena saya cinta sama Ten~_


End file.
